


肉眼

by suneasunea



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suneasunea/pseuds/suneasunea
Summary: 背景为架空私设，设定为亲戚关系。外甥Santino/新人杀手John，斜线有意义弃权声明：他们不属于我，ooc怪我。这篇跟jw系列剧情无太大联系。脑洞源自我们的神仙群聊。





	肉眼

**Author's Note:**

> 背景为架空私设，设定为亲戚关系。  
外甥Santino/新人杀手John，斜线有意义  
弃权声明：他们不属于我，ooc怪我。这篇跟jw系列剧情无太大联系。  
脑洞源自我们的神仙群聊。

1

杏色的黄昏早早来临，今天还未熟透，铅笔在纸上吹出细腻的哨声，桑蒂诺抬起头，装作不经意地去看窗外那一片被染了色的湖，野鸭呈现荧光绿色，夏天如同一层颜料。  
约翰马上就来。在晚餐时，晚餐是一个允诺。桑蒂诺的母亲热情好客，作为母亲为数不多的弟弟，约翰经常成为桑蒂诺生活中的一部分。约翰总禁不住母亲的一再挽留，于是他经常在桑蒂诺的视野中走动着，像一面美丽的旗帜。  
桑蒂诺偶尔会去观赏约翰睡着的样子。他从门缝里握住一块儿细小的天堂，气温将手腕浸湿，桑蒂诺就把他的汗珠子抹到门上，约翰的衣服并未完全遮住他的上身，桑蒂诺又看见了那道疤，那道疤永远在那儿。  
那只眼睛常年睁着，仿佛是在守护约翰。在桑蒂诺小的时候，总是用小指头沿着那道疤的轨迹在约翰的身上摸索，约翰被他的轻抚刺激得直笑，约翰怕痒，桑蒂诺的耳朵莫名红了起来。约翰摸着桑蒂诺滚烫的耳朵，桑蒂诺轻声问那道疤的来源，那时候约翰就说，那是一只多出来的眼睛，那让他感受到一个更完整的世界。  
桑蒂诺知道约翰有一个秘密，那道疤仅仅是一个开始，偶尔会有一个夜晚，约翰敲响他房间的窗户，桑蒂诺望见他脸上的青紫，烂了一半袖子的胳膊上被扯出很大的豁口，红黑色的血汩汩地往外冒着，像道小喷泉，桑蒂诺拉开窗户，把约翰跌跌撞撞地接进来，然后约翰就会倒在他的房间里，轰隆一声，桑蒂诺蹲下去观察约翰，约翰的疼痛令脸部一阵阵地颤抖，但是他一声不吭，就像他从来没拥有过语言。  
桑蒂诺将约翰拖到床上，约翰的血染透了他的床单，约翰轻轻喘着，额头的血流进他的眼睛里，盖过他的脸庞。桑蒂诺为他消毒、为他包扎，为他悄悄端来水，灌进他的嘴里，然后用手将从嘴角漏出来的那部分擦掉。  
桑蒂诺将约翰残破的衣服塞进垃圾袋，一点一点擦拭他的身体，他们是信任彼此的，桑蒂诺对约翰的这一面绝口不提，但约翰在醒来时，会像感激般轻轻抚过桑蒂诺的头顶。  
约翰如喉口被哽住般吃力地说话，桑蒂诺示意他可以沉默，于是约翰再次昏睡过去，但无论如何，在桑蒂诺处理完伤口的第二天，若是母亲有什么需求，约翰还是会表现出一切正常地准时来到桑蒂诺家的客厅。  
桑蒂诺搞不清自己为什么这样爱偷看约翰睡觉的样子，约翰的头发呈现出纯正的铅黑色，还有偶尔迷惘时微微睁开的黑眼睛，高耸的、于是显得他有些触不可及的鼻子，饱满的嘴唇，像杏一样的嘴唇，没熟的杏，咬上去会又酸又苦。光将约翰的脸笼上，约翰不笑的时候，所有美妙的特点都使他变得更遥远。他的美是一种混合，混合着桑蒂诺心里所有矛盾的情愫，一切在夜晚都显得纯情，最后又被汗和血煮透，变成一种突兀的渴望。  
桑蒂诺趴在床边睡着了，但趴着的姿势让他的脖子像正在长高那样痛，或是约翰断断续续的呼吸让他恐惧，他再次望着约翰，约翰因为呼吸艰难而轻轻地翕动着鼻翼，桑蒂诺用指肚子擦掉约翰额头的汗，他恨自己想捧住那张脸，那张在他童年里抽象的脸，那张此时此刻明亮、神圣却悲怆的脸。  
桑蒂诺把陀思妥耶夫斯基的《白夜》从桌面上出来，那篇故事显得尤其短却澎湃，但看了几行，桑蒂诺却只想着去触碰约翰的身体，像穿透彼此那样，他想要吻约翰，霸占约翰，他甚至想以爱之名去再次伤害约翰。  
桑蒂诺将书放下，撕下扉页小小的一个边角，他去蘸了蘸约翰脸上即将要干涸的血，接着将纸片放进了嘴里。

2

桑蒂诺的母亲抱怨了几句，爽约不是约翰的风格，淋了奶油的牡蛎被白白晾在一旁，桑蒂诺用餐巾抹了抹嘴，天色已晚，路灯是不安的波浪线。坏掉的那一盏隐隐约约地闪烁着，桑蒂诺开始揣测约翰幽灵般的身份。  
凌晨两点，桑蒂诺未关的窗边终于出现了那道影子，约翰的目光被血色染的有些浑浊，他磕磕绊绊地跃过窗台，粗重的喘息声在夜晚中格外突兀。  
约翰瘫坐在那块儿熟悉的地毯上，桑蒂诺下了床，将他母亲这位用谎言去编织着完美的弟弟拥在怀里，但事实却是，桑蒂诺的拥抱还未发育完成，于是他们别别扭扭地抱在一起，约翰半闭着眼睛，看起来奄奄一息。  
桑蒂诺知道约翰会醒过来的，只要他坐在这里，等着。把夜等过去。  
他像每一次那样费力地将约翰抬到自己的床上，在处理完那些触目惊心的伤口之后，桑蒂诺将侧脸轻轻贴在了约翰的小腹，那道疤几乎要被更多的疤埋下去了，桑蒂诺想，也许在约翰睡着的时候，那只眼睛能望见他所有无法被阐释的夜。  
桑蒂诺轻轻摩挲着，另一只手举着打火机，小小的光亮在暗中近乎要吞没了他的视野，约翰的身体像冰块儿一样冷，而打火机只能擦亮几秒那张脸庞，那张顽固地赖在了桑蒂诺的身体里的脸庞。  
桑蒂诺的手指碰到了桌子上那把小巧的手工刀。那把刀比约翰还要冷，因此像一个更甜美的诱惑。  
刀刃被他握在手心里，几乎感觉不到疼痛，只觉得凉，他是那么留恋那把锋利的刀尖，所以让它兜兜转转地在心里刻下一切。桑蒂诺想起自己从前的冲动，而冲动来临的时候，通常带着决堤的气势，于是他不再去想，他将刀尖从自己开始流血的掌心里抽出来，那寒冷的光投向了约翰小腹的眼睛上。  
桑蒂诺将那只眼睛缓缓地割开，它流出鲜艳的泪水来，止不住地淌，晕开了桑蒂诺的视野。  
桑蒂诺终于吻向了那里。他用舌头将约翰的血一点一点舔干净，但更多红色的汁液又争先恐后地涌进桑蒂诺嘴里。  
桑蒂诺有一些绝望。但约翰的血很热。  
他顺着那道疤的方向吻去，吻向约翰的私隐处，约翰猛烈地颤抖了一下，他无力而苍白的手攥住桑蒂诺的头发，向他发出最后的警告。  
桑蒂诺在这时不想再当那条顺从的犬，在每一个夜里忍住自己的吠声。他无法再忍受那一种绝望的随机，约翰气若游丝的出现，再在白天降临的时候消失。他含着约翰的血，用力地掰开那双伤痕累累的腿，约翰被疼痛的撕扯感刺激的低吼了一声，却松开了桑蒂诺，那一刻，约翰感觉自己无能为力，只好任由桑蒂诺处置。  
他从不知道十九岁的桑蒂诺像一头未被驯化的兽，约翰的大腿上沾满桑蒂诺的吻和自己的血，湿湿黏黏的晕成一片。他恨桑蒂诺那双滚烫的嘴唇，烧的自己该死的硬了起来。他不想这样妥协，可在桑蒂诺的攻势中，约翰被那青年灵活的舌头挑衅的喊出了声，他费力地喘息，因为疼痛，更因为那种奇异的潮流像足以挠破他的五脏六腑一般，使所有的血都涌上头顶，带来一种近乎束缚的窒息感。  
逐渐地，疼痛感开始褪去，约翰感觉桑蒂诺那敞开的嘴唇已经确认过所有私密的领土，开始带着自己上升。约翰忽然感到一份轻盈，窗外的月亮像一种曝光，它们在今晚变得刺眼，直射进来，让约翰不敢睁开眼睛。  
桑蒂诺缓缓地进入约翰，但所有的疼痛还是一起被豁了出来，约翰紧紧咬着牙，他想起桑蒂诺低着头吃饭的样子，偶尔抬起头与自己对视的那一眼，谁也不知道他的秘密如同一场泄洪。  
他看着桑蒂诺长大，长到了可以把自己割开，一点一点吞食干净，占为己有的年龄。  
桑蒂诺轻轻抚过约翰的性器，如同第一次抚过那道疤痕，但那只眼睛已经失明了，红色的泪水几乎淹没了约翰的下体，在一片血色中，桑蒂诺创造出一个黄昏。

3

等桑蒂诺再抬起头，想要吻上约翰的嘴唇当作抚慰时，才发现约翰真正的眼睛正滚出泪水，破碎的珠子被桑蒂诺用嘴接住了，掺着血变得又涩又苦。  
那是他第一次望见约翰流泪。

end


End file.
